The First Dragon Warrior
by FanFicWriter659
Summary: Po reads about the story of the great martial artist that saved his village years ago, the first dragon warrior, in an effort to inherit his Fire Scale Chi.


"Po! Po!" yells Master Shifu. "Po, where are you." "Right, here Master Shifu" says Po with a dumpling stuck in his mouth. Master Shifu rolls his eyes. "What is it Master Shifu?" "Nothing, come with me." Master Shifu and Po walk into a library showcasing a lot of scrolls. Master Shifu walks over to one scroll held in the very back of the library. He takes it out and hands it to Po. "What is this for" Po asks still eating his dumpling. "It is something all Dragon Warriors must do. Read about the first Dragon Warrior." Po is disappointed by this. "Aw come on, reading. I thought I was going to learn about some cool moves and stuff." "Oh you will. There are rumors that if the Dragon Warrior reads this scroll, he will unlock the Fire Scale Chi that the original Dragon Warrior used to save our village." "Fire Scale Chi? That sounds awesome. Okay I'll start reading." "Good. I will come back when you are done." "Okay." And with that, Po opens up the scroll and begins to read…

Once upon a time, in a chinese village where various animals like Pigs and Rhinos roam, there was one family made up of animals that had been thought unreal, Dragons. As a result, life has hard for Cong Ron, the son of two dragon parents. Cong Ron was constantly abused and teased at school and had very few friends. One day, when Cong Ron was coming home to school, he was beat up by a couple of bullies from his school. He was beat up so badly in fact that Cong Ron had gotten a broken arm. This kind of harassment kept happening to Cong Ron until a new student arrived. Niangzi the White Serpent. Following Niangzi's arrival, the bullies started to pick more on Niangzi and less on Cong Ron.

"Go back to your magic land" said one bully. "Yeah you don't belong here" said another bully. "Hey that's enough" said Cong Ron standing up for Niangzi. "Mind your own business freak." "Or what?" "Or this!" The bully punches Cong Ron flat in the face and both bullies start stepping on Cong Ron and Niangzi.

The next day, both Cong Ron and Niangzi's parents have a meeting with the principal. "This has to stop" says Long, Cong Ron's father. "I agree" says Ran Trang, Niangzi's mother. "This has been going on long enough. I demand fairness and equality for my son and if we can not have that, then we might as well leave." "Then leave" says the principal. "Because I have received various complaints from various parents about having Dragon and White Serpent near their children." Both Cong Ron and Niangzi's parents glare at the principal before walking away.

"Wait" shouts the principal. The parents turn around. The principal looks around before following up. "I have knowledge of a school deep, deep in the forest. It is a private school and is said to be a school only for the extraordinary." The parents grin at each other. "Talk more" says Ran Trang.

Deep in the forest, Cong Ron and Niangzi's parents are walking out into the forest while Cong Ron and Niangzi play tag around them. When all of them get to their destination, they are greeted by person made of fire. "Welcome to the school for mythical creatures" the figure says. "If you wish to proceed, pay the fee." Both parents pay the fee and after taking the money, the figure made of fire disappears. Coming out from the smoke is a Phoenix. "Thank you for paying my fee, and welcome again to my school. Now then, let's get started." The Phoenix tells the parents to come with her leaving Cong Ron and Niangzi alone for a while. "Are you excited for this new school?" asks Cong Ron. "Yeah, of course I am" Niangzi replies. "This school looks better than the school that those pig monsters goto." "Yeah" Cong Ron mumbles letting off a very forced giggle.

When the parents return, they tell Cong Ron and Niangzi about what the school was about. "It should be a very… special experience to say the least" says Long. "It is a sleep away school so we won't be seeing you for a couple of years." Cong Ron's parents get teary eyed and as do Niangzi's. "We'll miss you" they all say as they fade away into the fog. Stunned, Cong Ron and Niangzi are suddenly teleported to the Phoenix. "Welcome to your first class" she says. "Today you will learn about self defense." "What?" Cong Ron says confused. "I thought this was a school." "It is a school" the Phoenix replies. "A martial art school." "Cool!" Niangzi yells excited.

The three begin to train, learning various martial art moves and maneuvers. They would eat breakfast in the morning, train all throughout the afternoon, have dinner and goto sleep. They continued this for a couple of years eventually became masters of the martial arts.

"Come at me Niangzi" Cong Ron challenges. Niangzi charges at Cong Ron and throws a punch. Cong Ron blocks this punch with his right arm before retaliating with a kick. Niangzi also blocks this kick and the two jump away from each other before coming in to attack each other again. While Cong Ron and Niangzi are sparring, the Phoenix senses the presence of some one so he uses his chi to create a being made of fire to greet the person.

This fiery figure scares the visitor who was just a pig. "What do you want" said the fiery figure. The voice of this being sends a chill down the pig's spine. He starts to shake. "Well. umm… Take this!" The pig then throws an envelope at the fiery figure before running away. The fiery figure takes the envelope, opens it, and reads the letter inside. and teleports back to Phoenix. The Phoenix takes the envelope and reads it while Cong Ron and Niangzi are still fighting. A shocked expression hits the Phoenix's face as she reads the letter.

Meanwhile, Cong Ron and Niangzi are still trading blows. Cong Ron jump kicks Niangzi in the side, but Niangzi catches and then pulls on it, causing Cong Ron to fall over. Taking advantage of this opening, Niangzi leaps onto Cong Ron and pins him down. "I win" says Niangzi. "You sure did" says Cong Ron. Niangzi then helps Cong Ron up just as they hear a familiar voice. "Cong Ron, Niangzi, get over here now!" Phoenix demands. "Coming Master Phoenix" says Niangzi and Cong Ron simultaneously. Cong Ron and Niangzi hurry towards the Phoenix who is weeping tears of flame.

"What is it Master Phoenix" Cong Ron asks. "Read… Read the letter" she replies. Niangzi is first to read the letter. As he reads the words, anger fills his eyes. Niangzi strikes at a nearby table, breaking it in half before slithering away. "Niangzi, wait" Cong Ron calls out. When he hears no reply, Cong Ron reads the letter for himself. It reads…

' _Dear Niangzi and Cong Ron,_

 _We regret to inform you that in the time you were away, some of the villagers were tired of having quote unquote 'supernatural creatures' living in their village. As a result, a riot started and the villagers burned down your houses along with your parents. We take full responsibility for this and will pay for damages, the funeral, and will even offer you 100,000 Yuan. Please forgive us and we will never allow such a cruel act to take place ever again._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _The Chinese Government'_

Cong Ron starts to cry. "Come here baby" says the Phoenix, bring Cong Ron into her arms. While the two weep together, Niangzi is outside staring out into the stars. He then hits a nearby tree, chopping it in half. "How dare they attack my parents just because I'm a white serpent. This is more than an act of violence. This is an act of war and if they want a war, I'll give them a war!" Niangzi then slithers away and into the forest.

The next morning, Cong Ron is just waking up. He yawns and walks out of his room and into Niangzi's. He doesn't see anyone. "Must have woken up early" he concludes walking over to the kitchen. Seeing that no one is in there either, Cong Ron walks outside and finds the Phoenix looking out into the distance. "He left" she says. "Who… Niangzi, no, that couldn't be true." "Oh but it is. He left last night. I had a feeling this would happen from the moment I laid eyes on him. I sensed a bitter hatred coming from him." "No that's not true. I"ve known Niangzi for 8 years, he was my best friend, I know he won't lay a finger on anyone." "I'm sorry Cong Ron" says Phoenix. "But you are too young to realize that people can change." The Phoenix then chops Cong Ron at the side of the neck, knocking him out out.

Meanwhile, back at the village, Niangzi has put all of the animals into slavery. "This is what you get for killing my parents." Niangzi then slithers up to one animal who is holding up a couple of bricks. Niangzi then strikes down the poor guy. "Work faster" he says. "I want that wall down soon so then I will be able to make this village into a larger than life jail cell. No one gets in and no one gets out and I will be free to do whatever I please to you insolent scum." "No you won't." Niangzi looks up and finds the Phoenix. "Oh, it's you." "Yeah it's me, and I'm here to put an end to your nefarious plans." "Bring it." The Phoenix charges at Niangzi and the two clash. The Phoenix kicks Niangzi in the chest before uppercutting him and finally send him flying by way of jumping behind him and throwing him. Niangzi then takes out two swords from his back and attempts to slice the Phoenix. Phoenix dodges the attacks and then blasts Niangzi with fire. Niangzi blocks this attack with his sword and then charges at the Phoenix and slashes at the Phoenix, but this is countered by the Phoenix before retaliating with a knee to the face. Niangzi falls to the ground, seemingly defeated. The Phoenix walks over to Niangzi.

"Vengeance has consumed you, Niangzi" says Phoenix. "End this pointless terror and come back to your family-" Niangzi impales Phoenix with his sword. "My family is dead" he says as the Phoenix falls to the ground. "There is no hope for you" Niangzi proclaims. "You will forever be under my rule." The glimmer of hope leaves all of the animals that they had when the Phoenix had arrived, so they get back to work.

"Don't worry folks" says a familiar voice. "Your hope has just arrived." Cong Ron walks over to Niangzi. "Cong Ron" Niangzi says excitedly. "I could really use your help getting these weaklings to work faster-" "Save it Niangzi. I will not join in with this tyranny." Niangzi is taken aback by this. "What are you talking about? These people- they murdered our parents, burned our home, this is simply just karma." "Karma comes by itself, Niangzi. And besides, this is not right anyway. This is pure evil." Niangzi is surprised by this. "Well if you really think so, then I guess you are my enemy." "I guess so."

Niangzi and Cong Ron run at each other. Cong Ron strikes first, attempting to jump kick Niangzi, but Niangzi dodges this and tries to slash Cong Ron. Cong Ron catches the sword and kicks Niangzi in the side with a jumping horse kick. Cong Ron then follows this up with a roundhouse kick and finishes with a jump kick to the face. Niangzi immediately recovers from this and smacks Cong Ron straight in the face with his tail. Niangzi then wraps his tail around Cong Ron's legs, and pulls, causing Cong Ron to fall backward. Niangzi then attempts to stab Cong Ron, but is kicked in the face before he can do anything. Cong Ron then gets up and punches Niangzi so hard in the face that he is sent flying into a building.

"Had enough?" "Not yet." Niangzi then starts to glow with a white light. "This is my white scale chi Cong Ron, a technique that requires years of practice and patience. Luckily I had both." Niangzi charges at Cong Ron with blinding speed before slashing him with his swords. Niangzi keeps on slashing Cong Ron before supercharging his sword and slashing Cong Ron one more time. Cong Ron falls to the ground before being lifted up from the neck by Niangzi.

"You are weak and arrogant Cong Ron. Thinking you could beat was a very big mistake and against me, you can't afford to make mistakes." Niangzi then hurls Cong Ron into a building. Niangzi then walks away before hearing Cong Ron's voice. "You should never turn your back on your opponent. That's your mistake. And you say I'm the arrogant one." The building Cong Ron is in starts to burst into flames. "That's impossible" Niangzi says in disbelief. "Why are you so surprised, Niangzi. You are not the only one who has been training." Cong Ron, engulfed in flame, flies towards Niangzi and uppercuts him into the air. Up there, Cong Ron beats on Niangzi, punching and kicking him in every possible area before sending him back down hard with a drop kick.

Niangzi emerges from the rubble, angry. He then transforms into a giagantic white serpent. "If that's how you want to play then fine" says Cong Ron leaving his humanoid appearance and turning into a giant dragon. Niangzi flies towards Cong Ron and the two attack each other in midair, slashing and tail whipping each other. Losing, Cong Ron remembers something that the Phoenix taught him while Niangzi was off training by himself. Cong Ron hears his master's voice in his head. "Your ultimate weapon in a fight is your chi, but if you are fighting another person of the same ability, you only have one advantage. As a dragon, I think you know what I am talking about."

Cong Ron hits Niangzi in the head with his tail, then flies up and holds his mouth up. Smoke is coming out of it as it gains heat and eventually a fiery glow can be seen. "Oh no" says Niangzi. "If he's doing what I think he's doing then, I must stop him now." Niangzi charges his claw with purple energy and flies up towards Cong Ron, but before he can reach Cong Ron, Cong Ron let's out a huge blast of fire, engulfing Niangzi. This prompts a huge explosion, sending the two flying downward in their regular forms. Both hit the ground hard. The animals gasp, wondering who will come out on top.

Cong Ron gets up slowly as he is very weak at this point, but he eventually manages to stand up. The animals cheer. "All hail the dragon warrior. All hail the dragon warrior." After having saved the village from an evil tyrant, the village went on to accept different animals and in honor of that, Cong Ron was treated to his very own dojo and he would teach martial arts until his dying day. When he died, the village people knew that they would need a new protector so as a result a new tradition would be formed as the chosen one from prophecy would be deemed the dragon warrior, and the defender of the village.

"Awesome" says Po as he finishes reading. "How was it" Master Shifu asks. "It was amazing" Po replies. "Now let's see if I have fire scale chi." Po closes his eyes then opens them only to find nothing has happened. "I did say that it was just a myth." "Ow man."


End file.
